Halo, Ghost
by Samfan4
Summary: It is mainly about the Spartan Kyle Morgan, who 2nd leader in Ghost team, as he goes through losing people, he plays a crucial role in the Battle in East Africa, (Halo 3). (please only read the Text that makes sense, that is the actual story part)
1. Introduction

div class="docs-butterbar-container"div class="docs-butterbar-wrap"div class="jfk-butterBar jfk-butterBar-shown jfk-butterBar-warning"JavaScript isn't enabled in your browser, so this file can't be opened. Enable and reload./div/divbr/div

samhorst99

Change

Samfan4 .

samhorst99

Privacy

My Account

Samfan4 .

samhorst99 (default)

All your Brand Accounts »

Add account

Sign out

Halo Fan Fiction story, Ghost Team

No other viewers

Comments

Share

File

Edit

View

Insert

Format

Tools

Table

Add-ons

Help

Accessibility

Debug

Last edit was 2 hours ago

See new changes

Normal text

Times New Roman

A

Image options...

Replace image...

More

Accessibility

Editing

To enable screen reader support, press Ctrl+Alt+Z To learn about keyboard shortcuts, press Ctrl+slash

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

Introduction

When, 5 Months after the battle of Reach

Setting-U.N.S.C. Infinity

Ghost team, Leader-Nathan James, 2nd-Kyle Morgan, 3rd-Jan Morgan, 4th-David

Greene, 5th-Jim Williams

Ghost team is a highly trained Spartan team. Used for Stealth missions. They all

have Wrath armor and active camo is built in to it. Nathan is a Spartan II, Kyle and

Jan are Spartan IV's, and David and Jim are Spartan III's.

Chapter I

(Ghost team on Pelican on route to investigate the planet Reach.

Commander(on com)- You are to investigate Reach for hostile activity, and then

report back, do not engage.

Nathan-Understood commander

Commander-good luck Ghost

(Their Pelican arrives at Reach, they head towards the north side of the planet. As

they draw closer, a Covenant assault corvette appears.)

Nathan-send a transmission to Infinity

Jan, there Jamming us

Kyle-bleeeep

(The Corvette opens fire, the Pelican is taking heavy damage. Ghost Jumps out

and boosts towards the Corvette. They find a window and blast through it, killing

several enemies.)

Nathan-our coms are jammed and they know we are on the ship, David?

David- There are several Spirits with slipspace capabilities we could use, Jan, you

still remember how to fly?

Jan-You bet I do, but how do we get there?

Outline

Headings you add to the document will appear here.

Introduction

Chapter I

Chapter II

Chapter III

Changes by

Explore

Toggle screen reader support

Afrikaans

Azərbaycan

Bahasa Indonesia

Bahasa Melayu

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Schweizer Hochdeutsch

Eesti

English (United Kingdom)

English (United States)

Español

Español (Latinoamérica)

Euskara

Filipino

Français

Français (Canada)

Galego

hrvatski

Isizulu

Íslenska

Italiano

Kiswahili

Latviešu

Lietuvių

Magyar

Malti

Nederlands

Norsk (Nynorsk)

Norsk (Bokmål)

Polski

Português (Brasil)

Português (Portugal)

Română

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Suomi

Svenska

Tiếng Việt

Türkçe

беларуская

Български

Қазақ

Монгол

Русский

Српски

Українська

Ελληνικά

հայերեն

עברית

اردو

العربية

فارسی

नेपाली

मराठी

हिन्दी

বাংলা

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

ગુજરાતી

தமிழ்

తెలుగు

ಕನ್ನಡ

മലയാളം

සිංහල

ไทย

ລາວ

ქართულად

አማርኛ

ខ្មែរ

中文（中国）

中文（台灣）

中文（香港）

日本語

한국어

Export options disabled...

Share...

New►

Open...Ctrl+O

Rename...

Edit description...(Y)Ctrl+Shift+E

Make a copy...

Move to...

Make available offline

Move to trash

See revision historyCtrl+Alt+Shift+H

Language►

Download as►

Publish to the web...

Email collaborators...

Email as attachment...

Document details...(B)

Page setup...

Print preview

PrintCtrl+P

Export options disabled...

UndoCtrl+Z

RedoCtrl+Y

CutCtrl+X

CopyCtrl+C

PasteCtrl+V

Paste without formattingCtrl+Shift+V

Web clipboard►

Select allCtrl+A

Select noneCtrl+Shift+A

Find and replace...Ctrl+H

Print layout

Mode►

Show ruler

Show equation toolbar

Show spelling suggestions

Compact controlsCtrl+Shift+F

Full screen

Image...

Link...Ctrl+K

Equation...

Drawing...

Chart(Q)►

Table►

CommentCtrl+Alt+M

FootnoteCtrl+Alt+F

Special characters...

Horizontal line

Page number►

Page count

Page breakCtrl+Enter

Column break

HeaderCtrl+Alt+O Ctrl+Alt+H

FooterCtrl+Alt+O Ctrl+Alt+F

Bookmark

Table of contents►

Left-to-right text

Right-to-left text

BoldCtrl+B

ItalicCtrl+I

UnderlineCtrl+U

StrikethroughAlt+Shift+5

SuperscriptCtrl+.

SubscriptCtrl+,

Font size►

Paragraph styles►

Align►

Line spacing►

Columns►

Lists►

Capitalization(1)►

Clear formattingCtrl+\

Borders & lines(Q)►

Crop image

Image options...(J)

Replace image...(Z)

Reset image(F)

Alt text...Ctrl+Alt+Y

Spelling...

ExploreCtrl+Alt+Shift+I

DefineCtrl+Shift+Y

Document outlineCtrl+Alt+A Ctrl+Alt+H

Word countCtrl+Shift+C

Voice typing...Ctrl+Shift+S

Keep notepad

Translate document...

Script editor...

Preferences...

Personal dictionary...

Analytics...(Z)

Insert table►

Insert row above

Insert row below

Insert column left

Insert column right

Delete row

Delete column

Delete table

Distribute rows(F)

Distribute columns(G)

Merge cells

Unmerge cells

Table properties...

Do more with Docs

Looking for even more Docs features? Get a few add-ons.

Get add-ons...

Manage add-ons...

Docs Help

Report a problem

Report abuse/copyright

Keyboard shortcutsCtrl+/

Speak►

Edits►

Comments►

Footnote►

Headings►

Graphics►

List►

Link►

Table►

Misspelling►

Formatting►

Settings►

Single

1.15

1.5

Double

Custom

Add space before paragraph

Add space after paragraph

Custom spacing...

1pt

2pt

3pt

4pt

8pt

12pt

16pt

24pt

0pt

0.5pt

0.75pt

1pt

1.5pt

2.25pt

3pt

4.5pt

6pt

Apply 'Normal text'Ctrl+Alt+0

Update 'Normal text' to match

Apply 'Title'

Update 'Title' to match

Apply 'Subtitle'

Update 'Subtitle' to match

Apply 'Heading 1'Ctrl+Alt+1

Update 'Heading 1' to match

Apply 'Heading 2'Ctrl+Alt+2

Update 'Heading 2' to match

Apply 'Heading 3'Ctrl+Alt+3

Update 'Heading 3' to match

Apply 'Heading 4'Ctrl+Alt+4

Update 'Heading 4' to match

Apply 'Heading 5'Ctrl+Alt+5

Update 'Heading 5' to match

Apply 'Heading 6'Ctrl+Alt+6

Update 'Heading 6' to match

Save as my default styles

Use my default styles

Reset styles

Nothing to copy

Clear all items

Web clipboard help

Private to only me

(1) Samfan4

Why are some users anonymous? Learn more

Image Options

Recolor

No Recolor

Adjustments

Transparency

Brightness

Contrast

Reset

Editing

Edit document directly

Suggesting

Edits become suggestions

Viewing

Read or print final document

Afrikaans

Bahasa Indonesia

Bahasa Melayu

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

English (Australia)

English (Canada)

English (India)

English (Ireland)

English (New Zealand)

English (Philippines)

English (South Africa)

English (United Kingdom)

English (United States)

Español

Español (Argentina)

Español (Bolivia)

Español (Chile)

Español (Colombia)

Español (Costa Rica)

Español (Ecuador)

Español (El Salvador)

Español (España)

Español (Estados Unidos)

Español (Guatemala)

Español (Honduras)

Español (Latinoamérica)

Español (México)

Español (Nicaragua)

Español (Panamá)

Español (Paraguay)

Español (Perú)

Español (Puerto Rico)

Español (República Dominicana)

Español (Uruguay)

Español (Venezuela)

Euskara

Filipino

Français

Galego

hrvatski

Isizulu

Íslenska

Italiano

Italiano (Italia)

Italiano (Svizzera)

Lietuvių

Magyar

Nederlands

Norsk (Bokmål)

Polski

Português (Brasil)

Português (Portugal)

Română

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Suomi

Svenska

Tiếng Việt

Türkçe

Ελληνικά

Български

Русский

Српски

Українська

עברית

العربية

(العربية (إسرائيل

(العربية (الأردن

(العربية (الإمارات

(العربية (البحرين

(العربية (الجزائر

(العربية (السعودية

(العربية (الكويت

(العربية (المغرب

(العربية (تونس

(العربية (عُمان

(العربية (فلسطين

(العربية (قطر

(العربية (لبنان

(العربية (مصر

فارسی

हिन्दी

ไทย

中文（中国）

中文（台灣）

中文（香港）

日本語

한국어

Explore

Explore

Web

Images

Drive

Create smarter documents

To see related information and images, try adding more content to your document

Learn more

Can't load Explore content

Retry

Dictionary

Search dictionary

Use the dictionary to find definitions or synonyms for a word.

Times New Roman

Alegreya

Amatic SC

Arial

Bree Serif

Calibri

Cambria

Comic Sans MS

Courier New

Georgia

Impact

Merriweather

Permanent Marker

Pinyon Script

Playfair Display

Proxima Nova

Roboto

Roboto Mono

Times New Roman

Trebuchet MS

Ultra

Varela Round

Verdana

More fonts...


	2. Chapter I, Ghost Team

div class="docs-butterbar-container"div class="docs-butterbar-wrap"div class="jfk-butterBar jfk-butterBar-shown jfk-butterBar-warning"JavaScript isn't enabled in your browser, so this file can't be opened. Enable and reload./div/divbr/div

samhorst99

Change

Samfan4 .

samhorst99

Privacy

My Account

Samfan4 .

samhorst99 (default)

All your Brand Accounts »

Add account

Sign out

Halo Fan Fiction story, Ghost Team

No other viewers

Comments

Share

File

Edit

View

Insert

Format

Tools

Table

Add-ons

Help

Accessibility

Debug

Last edit was 2 hours ago

See new changes

Normal text

Times New Roman

A

Image options...

Replace image...

More

Accessibility

Editing

To enable screen reader support, press Ctrl+Alt+Z To learn about keyboard shortcuts, press Ctrl+slash

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

Introduction

When, 5 Months after the battle of Reach

Setting-U.N.S.C. Infinity

Ghost team, Leader-Nathan James, 2nd-Kyle Morgan, 3rd-Jan Morgan, 4th-David

Greene, 5th-Jim Williams

Ghost team is a highly trained Spartan team. Used for Stealth missions. They all

have Wrath armor and active camo is built in to it. Nathan is a Spartan II, Kyle and

Jan are Spartan IV's, and David and Jim are Spartan III's.

Chapter I

(Ghost team on Pelican on route to investigate the planet Reach.

Commander(on com)- You are to investigate Reach for hostile activity, and then

report back, do not engage.

Nathan-Understood commander

Commander-good luck Ghost

(Their Pelican arrives at Reach, they head towards the north side of the planet. As

they draw closer, a Covenant assault corvette appears.)

Nathan-send a transmission to Infinity

Jan, there Jamming us

Kyle-bleeeep

(The Corvette opens fire, the Pelican is taking heavy damage. Ghost Jumps out

and boosts towards the Corvette. They find a window and blast through it, killing

several enemies.)

Nathan-our coms are jammed and they know we are on the ship, David?

David- There are several Spirits with slipspace capabilities we could use, Jan, you

still remember how to fly?

Jan-You bet I do, but how do we get there?

Kyle-we could activate our camo and sneak through the lines, thing is, the camo

only last for 3 minutes then has to recharge.

Nathan-of course, but if we can make it last long enough, we could fight the rest of

our way in.

Jim-Perfect!

(suddenly a few grunts 3 jackals and 1 Elite come in.)

Jan-Contact!

Nathan-Focus fire!

(The Spartans fire their weapons but Kyle jumps up and breaks the Elites neck,

dodging his Energy sword. Everyone stares in awe.)

Kyle-Focus, cmon let's go!

(Ghost runs through the corridors dodging Elites left and right. Their camo runs

out, finally arriving at the hanger.)

Jim-there it is

Jan-I've detected a slipspace activation in the ship.

Nathan-how long?

Jan-2 minutes

Kyle we'll never make it!

Daniel-oh yes we will, we have to!

(They blast their way through Grunts, Jackals, and Elites. The Spirit is right in

their path. Suddenly, sniper shoots Jim in the head a few times, killing him.

Daniel tries to retrieve him but only finds himself battling it out with Elites. Kyle,

Nathan, and Jan continue towards the ship. But Nathan is stopped and killed by

instant plasma fire.)

Jan-noooooo!

(they see Daniel Being sliced with energy swords.)

Kyle-Let's go!

(Jan takes the controls and fly off, just as the Corvette goes into slipspace)

Kyle-I'll contact Infinity so they know it's us, (on Com) Infinity, I got some good

news and some bad news.

Chapter II

Operator-Ghost Pelican you are clear for docking

(The Pelican lands and Kyle and Jan get out, Jun greets them.)

Jun-Welcome back Kyle, I'm sorry about the team.

Kyle-thank you sir

Commander-Jan, please go to your newly assigned quarters

Jan-yes sir

Commander-Jun, Kyle, come with me

(leads them onto the bridge)

Kyle-Sir, what is this about?

Commander-Chief and his crew are heading to east Africa.

Kyle-and?

Commander-and their path is blocked to the Covenant's main base their. I need

you to lead a strike to clear the path. Jun will go with you, so will your sister, Jan

Kyle-sorry, I can't most of my team is down, and I can't risk Janet. I promised I

would take care of her.

(walks away dramatically)

Commander-Haven't you heard Mr. Morgan, If the Covenant take the Ark they will

destroy the world. So where would you rather die? Here! Or fighting with honor!

(12 hours later)

(Kyle, Jan, and Jun prepare to head out on a Frigate. The Frigate launches and

enters slipspace. When they arrive at Earth they are greeted by a Covenant Assault

Corvette. It fires, shooting plasma left and right. But The frigate fires a MAC

round destroying it. The troops board the pelicans and 2 Sabres.)

Kyle-Ya'll ready for this!

Jun-Just say attack!

(they fly over the Covenant attack base. It has sheild turrets, an Army of Hunters,

Ghosts, and Plasma cannons.)

Jan-what exactly is the plan?

Kyle-We attack with a short bombing run, then crash the pelicans into it after

jumping out.

1 of 6

Outline

Headings you add to the document will appear here.

Introduction

Chapter I

Chapter II

Chapter III

Changes by

Explore

Toggle screen reader support

Afrikaans

Azərbaycan

Bahasa Indonesia

Bahasa Melayu

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Schweizer Hochdeutsch

Eesti

English (United Kingdom)

English (United States)

Español

Español (Latinoamérica)

Euskara

Filipino

Français

Français (Canada)

Galego

hrvatski

Isizulu

Íslenska

Italiano

Kiswahili

Latviešu

Lietuvių

Magyar

Malti

Nederlands

Norsk (Nynorsk)

Norsk (Bokmål)

Polski

Português (Brasil)

Português (Portugal)

Română

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Suomi

Svenska

Tiếng Việt

Türkçe

беларуская

Български

Қазақ

Монгол

Русский

Српски

Українська

Ελληνικά

հայերեն

עברית

اردو

العربية

فارسی

नेपाली

मराठी

हिन्दी

বাংলা

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

ગુજરાતી

தமிழ்

తెలుగు

ಕನ್ನಡ

മലയാളം

සිංහල

ไทย

ລາວ

ქართულად

አማርኛ

ខ្មែរ

中文（中国）

中文（台灣）

中文（香港）

日本語

한국어

Export options disabled...

Share...

New►

Open...Ctrl+O

Rename...

Edit description...(Y)Ctrl+Shift+E

Make a copy...

Move to...

Make available offline

Move to trash

See revision historyCtrl+Alt+Shift+H

Language►

Download as►

Publish to the web...

Email collaborators...

Email as attachment...

Document details...(B)

Page setup...

Print preview

PrintCtrl+P

Export options disabled...

UndoCtrl+Z

RedoCtrl+Y

CutCtrl+X

CopyCtrl+C

PasteCtrl+V

Paste without formattingCtrl+Shift+V

Web clipboard►

Select allCtrl+A

Select noneCtrl+Shift+A

Find and replace...Ctrl+H

Print layout

Mode►

Show ruler

Show equation toolbar

Show spelling suggestions

Compact controlsCtrl+Shift+F

Full screen

Image...

Link...Ctrl+K

Equation...

Drawing...

Chart(Q)►

Table►

CommentCtrl+Alt+M

FootnoteCtrl+Alt+F

Special characters...

Horizontal line

Page number►

Page count

Page breakCtrl+Enter

Column break

HeaderCtrl+Alt+O Ctrl+Alt+H

FooterCtrl+Alt+O Ctrl+Alt+F

Bookmark

Table of contents►

Left-to-right text

Right-to-left text

BoldCtrl+B

ItalicCtrl+I

UnderlineCtrl+U

StrikethroughAlt+Shift+5

SuperscriptCtrl+.

SubscriptCtrl+,

Font size►

Paragraph styles►

Align►

Line spacing►

Columns►

Lists►

Capitalization(1)►

Clear formattingCtrl+\

Borders & lines(Q)►

Crop image

Image options...(J)

Replace image...(Z)

Reset image(F)

Alt text...Ctrl+Alt+Y

Spelling...

ExploreCtrl+Alt+Shift+I

DefineCtrl+Shift+Y

Document outlineCtrl+Alt+A Ctrl+Alt+H

Word countCtrl+Shift+C

Voice typing...Ctrl+Shift+S

Keep notepad

Translate document...

Script editor...

Preferences...

Personal dictionary...

Analytics...(Z)

Insert table►

Insert row above

Insert row below

Insert column left

Insert column right

Delete row

Delete column

Delete table

Distribute rows(F)

Distribute columns(G)

Merge cells

Unmerge cells

Table properties...

Do more with Docs

Looking for even more Docs features? Get a few add-ons.

Get add-ons...

Manage add-ons...

Docs Help

Report a problem

Report abuse/copyright

Keyboard shortcutsCtrl+/

Speak►

Edits►

Comments►

Footnote►

Headings►

Graphics►

List►

Link►

Table►

Misspelling►

Formatting►

Settings►

Single

1.15

1.5

Double

Custom

Add space before paragraph

Add space after paragraph

Custom spacing...

1pt

2pt

3pt

4pt

8pt

12pt

16pt

24pt

0pt

0.5pt

0.75pt

1pt

1.5pt

2.25pt

3pt

4.5pt

6pt

Apply 'Normal text'Ctrl+Alt+0

Update 'Normal text' to match

Apply 'Title'

Update 'Title' to match

Apply 'Subtitle'

Update 'Subtitle' to match

Apply 'Heading 1'Ctrl+Alt+1

Update 'Heading 1' to match

Apply 'Heading 2'Ctrl+Alt+2

Update 'Heading 2' to match

Apply 'Heading 3'Ctrl+Alt+3

Update 'Heading 3' to match

Apply 'Heading 4'Ctrl+Alt+4

Update 'Heading 4' to match

Apply 'Heading 5'Ctrl+Alt+5

Update 'Heading 5' to match

Apply 'Heading 6'Ctrl+Alt+6

Update 'Heading 6' to match

Save as my default styles

Use my default styles

Reset styles

Nothing to copy

Clear all items

Web clipboard help

Private to only me

(1) Samfan4

Why are some users anonymous? Learn more

Image Options

Recolor

No Recolor

Adjustments

Transparency

Brightness

Contrast

Reset

Editing

Edit document directly

Suggesting

Edits become suggestions

Viewing

Read or print final document

Afrikaans

Bahasa Indonesia

Bahasa Melayu

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

English (Australia)

English (Canada)

English (India)

English (Ireland)

English (New Zealand)

English (Philippines)

English (South Africa)

English (United Kingdom)

English (United States)

Español

Español (Argentina)

Español (Bolivia)

Español (Chile)

Español (Colombia)

Español (Costa Rica)

Español (Ecuador)

Español (El Salvador)

Español (España)

Español (Estados Unidos)

Español (Guatemala)

Español (Honduras)

Español (Latinoamérica)

Español (México)

Español (Nicaragua)

Español (Panamá)

Español (Paraguay)

Español (Perú)

Español (Puerto Rico)

Español (República Dominicana)

Español (Uruguay)

Español (Venezuela)

Euskara

Filipino

Français

Galego

hrvatski

Isizulu

Íslenska

Italiano

Italiano (Italia)

Italiano (Svizzera)

Lietuvių

Magyar

Nederlands

Norsk (Bokmål)

Polski

Português (Brasil)

Português (Portugal)

Română

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Suomi

Svenska

Tiếng Việt

Türkçe

Ελληνικά

Български

Русский

Српски

Українська

עברית

العربية

(العربية (إسرائيل

(العربية (الأردن

(العربية (الإمارات

(العربية (البحرين

(العربية (الجزائر

(العربية (السعودية

(العربية (الكويت

(العربية (المغرب

(العربية (تونس

(العربية (عُمان

(العربية (فلسطين

(العربية (قطر

(العربية (لبنان

(العربية (مصر

فارسی

हिन्दी

ไทย

中文（中国）

中文（台灣）

中文（香港）

日本語

한국어

Explore

Explore

Web

Images

Drive

Create smarter documents

To see related information and images, try adding more content to your document

Learn more

Can't load Explore content

Retry

Dictionary

Search dictionary

Use the dictionary to find definitions or synonyms for a word.

Times New Roman

Alegreya

Amatic SC

Arial

Bree Serif

Calibri

Cambria

Comic Sans MS

Courier New

Georgia

Impact

Merriweather

Permanent Marker

Pinyon Script

Playfair Display

Proxima Nova

Roboto

Roboto Mono

Times New Roman

Trebuchet MS

Ultra

Varela Round

Verdana

More fonts...

CutCtrl+X

CopyCtrl+C

PasteCtrl+V

Paste without formattingCtrl+Shift+V

Ctrl+Alt+Shift+IExplore 'IntroductionWhen, 5…'

Ctrl+Shift+YDefine 'IntroductionWhen, 5…'

CommentCtrl+Alt+M

Suggest edits

Save to Keep notepad

Link...Ctrl+K

Update 'Normal text' to match

Clear formattingCtrl+\


	3. Chapter II, The Rise to a Fall

div class="docs-butterbar-container"div class="docs-butterbar-wrap"div class="jfk-butterBar jfk-butterBar-shown jfk-butterBar-warning"JavaScript isn't enabled in your browser, so this file can't be opened. Enable and reload./div/divbr/div

samhorst99

Change

Samfan4 .

samhorst99

Privacy

My Account

Samfan4 .

samhorst99 (default)

All your Brand Accounts »

Add account

Sign out

Halo Fan Fiction story, Ghost Team

No other viewers

Comments

Share

File

Edit

View

Insert

Format

Tools

Table

Add-ons

Help

Accessibility

Debug

Last edit was 2 hours ago

See new changes

Normal text

Times New Roman

A

Image options...

Replace image...

More

Accessibility

Editing

To enable screen reader support, press Ctrl+Alt+Z To learn about keyboard shortcuts, press Ctrl+slash

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

Introduction

When, 5 Months after the battle of Reach

Setting-U.N.S.C. Infinity

Ghost team, Leader-Nathan James, 2nd-Kyle Morgan, 3rd-Jan Morgan, 4th-David

Greene, 5th-Jim Williams

Ghost team is a highly trained Spartan team. Used for Stealth missions. They all

have Wrath armor and active camo is built in to it. Nathan is a Spartan II, Kyle and

Jan are Spartan IV's, and David and Jim are Spartan III's.

Chapter I

(Ghost team on Pelican on route to investigate the planet Reach.

Commander(on com)- You are to investigate Reach for hostile activity, and then

report back, do not engage.

Nathan-Understood commander

Commander-good luck Ghost

(Their Pelican arrives at Reach, they head towards the north side of the planet. As

they draw closer, a Covenant assault corvette appears.)

Nathan-send a transmission to Infinity

Jan, there Jamming us

Kyle-bleeeep

(The Corvette opens fire, the Pelican is taking heavy damage. Ghost Jumps out

and boosts towards the Corvette. They find a window and blast through it, killing

several enemies.)

Nathan-our coms are jammed and they know we are on the ship, David?

David- There are several Spirits with slipspace capabilities we could use, Jan, you

still remember how to fly?

Jan-You bet I do, but how do we get there?

Kyle-we could activate our camo and sneak through the lines, thing is, the camo

only last for 3 minutes then has to recharge.

Nathan-of course, but if we can make it last long enough, we could fight the rest of

our way in.

Jim-Perfect!

(suddenly a few grunts 3 jackals and 1 Elite come in.)

Jan-Contact!

Nathan-Focus fire!

(The Spartans fire their weapons but Kyle jumps up and breaks the Elites neck,

dodging his Energy sword. Everyone stares in awe.)

Kyle-Focus, cmon let's go!

(Ghost runs through the corridors dodging Elites left and right. Their camo runs

out, finally arriving at the hanger.)

Jim-there it is

Jan-I've detected a slipspace activation in the ship.

Nathan-how long?

Jan-2 minutes

Kyle we'll never make it!

Daniel-oh yes we will, we have to!

(They blast their way through Grunts, Jackals, and Elites. The Spirit is right in

their path. Suddenly, sniper shoots Jim in the head a few times, killing him.

Daniel tries to retrieve him but only finds himself battling it out with Elites. Kyle,

Nathan, and Jan continue towards the ship. But Nathan is stopped and killed by

instant plasma fire.)

Jan-noooooo!

(they see Daniel Being sliced with energy swords.)

Kyle-Let's go!

(Jan takes the controls and fly off, just as the Corvette goes into slipspace)

Kyle-I'll contact Infinity so they know it's us, (on Com) Infinity, I got some good

news and some bad news.

Chapter II

Operator-Ghost Pelican you are clear for docking

(The Pelican lands and Kyle and Jan get out, Jun greets them.)

Jun-Welcome back Kyle, I'm sorry about the team.

Kyle-thank you sir

Commander-Jan, please go to your newly assigned quarters

Jan-yes sir

Commander-Jun, Kyle, come with me

(leads them onto the bridge)

Kyle-Sir, what is this about?

Commander-Chief and his crew are heading to east Africa.

Kyle-and?

Commander-and their path is blocked to the Covenant's main base their. I need

you to lead a strike to clear the path. Jun will go with you, so will your sister, Jan

Kyle-sorry, I can't most of my team is down, and I can't risk Janet. I promised I

would take care of her.

(walks away dramatically)

Commander-Haven't you heard Mr. Morgan, If the Covenant take the Ark they will

destroy the world. So where would you rather die? Here! Or fighting with honor!

(12 hours later)

(Kyle, Jan, and Jun prepare to head out on a Frigate. The Frigate launches and

enters slipspace. When they arrive at Earth they are greeted by a Covenant Assault

Corvette. It fires, shooting plasma left and right. But The frigate fires a MAC

round destroying it. The troops board the pelicans and 2 Sabres.)

Kyle-Ya'll ready for this!

Jun-Just say attack!

(they fly over the Covenant attack base. It has sheild turrets, an Army of Hunters,

Ghosts, and Plasma cannons.)

Jan-what exactly is the plan?

Kyle-We attack with a short bombing run, then crash the pelicans into it after

jumping out.

3 of 6

Outline

Headings you add to the document will appear here.

Introduction

Chapter I

Chapter II

Chapter III

Changes by

Explore

Toggle screen reader support

Afrikaans

Azərbaycan

Bahasa Indonesia

Bahasa Melayu

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Schweizer Hochdeutsch

Eesti

English (United Kingdom)

English (United States)

Español

Español (Latinoamérica)

Euskara

Filipino

Français

Français (Canada)

Galego

hrvatski

Isizulu

Íslenska

Italiano

Kiswahili

Latviešu

Lietuvių

Magyar

Malti

Nederlands

Norsk (Nynorsk)

Norsk (Bokmål)

Polski

Português (Brasil)

Português (Portugal)

Română

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Suomi

Svenska

Tiếng Việt

Türkçe

беларуская

Български

Қазақ

Монгол

Русский

Српски

Українська

Ελληνικά

հայերեն

עברית

اردو

العربية

فارسی

नेपाली

मराठी

हिन्दी

বাংলা

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

ગુજરાતી

தமிழ்

తెలుగు

ಕನ್ನಡ

മലയാളം

සිංහල

ไทย

ລາວ

ქართულად

አማርኛ

ខ្មែរ

中文（中国）

中文（台灣）

中文（香港）

日本語

한국어

Export options disabled...

Share...

New►

Open...Ctrl+O

Rename...

Edit description...(Y)Ctrl+Shift+E

Make a copy...

Move to...

Make available offline

Move to trash

See revision historyCtrl+Alt+Shift+H

Language►

Download as►

Publish to the web...

Email collaborators...

Email as attachment...

Document details...(B)

Page setup...

Print preview

PrintCtrl+P

Export options disabled...

UndoCtrl+Z

RedoCtrl+Y

CutCtrl+X

CopyCtrl+C

PasteCtrl+V

Paste without formattingCtrl+Shift+V

Web clipboard►

Select allCtrl+A

Select noneCtrl+Shift+A

Find and replace...Ctrl+H

Print layout

Mode►

Show ruler

Show equation toolbar

Show spelling suggestions

Compact controlsCtrl+Shift+F

Full screen

Image...

Link...Ctrl+K

Equation...

Drawing...

Chart(Q)►

Table►

CommentCtrl+Alt+M

FootnoteCtrl+Alt+F

Special characters...

Horizontal line

Page number►

Page count

Page breakCtrl+Enter

Column break

HeaderCtrl+Alt+O Ctrl+Alt+H

FooterCtrl+Alt+O Ctrl+Alt+F

Bookmark

Table of contents►

Left-to-right text

Right-to-left text

BoldCtrl+B

ItalicCtrl+I

UnderlineCtrl+U

StrikethroughAlt+Shift+5

SuperscriptCtrl+.

SubscriptCtrl+,

Font size►

Paragraph styles►

Align►

Line spacing►

Columns►

Lists►

Capitalization(1)►

Clear formattingCtrl+\

Borders & lines(Q)►

Crop image

Image options...(J)

Replace image...(Z)

Reset image(F)

Alt text...Ctrl+Alt+Y

Spelling...

ExploreCtrl+Alt+Shift+I

DefineCtrl+Shift+Y

Document outlineCtrl+Alt+A Ctrl+Alt+H

Word countCtrl+Shift+C

Voice typing...Ctrl+Shift+S

Keep notepad

Translate document...

Script editor...

Preferences...

Personal dictionary...

Analytics...(Z)

Insert table►

Insert row above

Insert row below

Insert column left

Insert column right

Delete row

Delete column

Delete table

Distribute rows(F)

Distribute columns(G)

Merge cells

Unmerge cells

Table properties...

Do more with Docs

Looking for even more Docs features? Get a few add-ons.

Get add-ons...

Manage add-ons...

Docs Help

Report a problem

Report abuse/copyright

Keyboard shortcutsCtrl+/

Speak►

Edits►

Comments►

Footnote►

Headings►

Graphics►

List►

Link►

Table►

Misspelling►

Formatting►

Settings►

Single

1.15

1.5

Double

Custom

Add space before paragraph

Add space after paragraph

Custom spacing...

1pt

2pt

3pt

4pt

8pt

12pt

16pt

24pt

0pt

0.5pt

0.75pt

1pt

1.5pt

2.25pt

3pt

4.5pt

6pt

Apply 'Normal text'Ctrl+Alt+0

Update 'Normal text' to match

Apply 'Title'

Update 'Title' to match

Apply 'Subtitle'

Update 'Subtitle' to match

Apply 'Heading 1'Ctrl+Alt+1

Update 'Heading 1' to match

Apply 'Heading 2'Ctrl+Alt+2

Update 'Heading 2' to match

Apply 'Heading 3'Ctrl+Alt+3

Update 'Heading 3' to match

Apply 'Heading 4'Ctrl+Alt+4

Update 'Heading 4' to match

Apply 'Heading 5'Ctrl+Alt+5

Update 'Heading 5' to match

Apply 'Heading 6'Ctrl+Alt+6

Update 'Heading 6' to match

Save as my default styles

Use my default styles

Reset styles

Nothing to copy

Clear all items

Web clipboard help

Private to only me

(1) Samfan4

Why are some users anonymous? Learn more

Image Options

Recolor

No Recolor

Adjustments

Transparency

Brightness

Contrast

Reset

Editing

Edit document directly

Suggesting

Edits become suggestions

Viewing

Read or print final document

Afrikaans

Bahasa Indonesia

Bahasa Melayu

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

English (Australia)

English (Canada)

English (India)

English (Ireland)

English (New Zealand)

English (Philippines)

English (South Africa)

English (United Kingdom)

English (United States)

Español

Español (Argentina)

Español (Bolivia)

Español (Chile)

Español (Colombia)

Español (Costa Rica)

Español (Ecuador)

Español (El Salvador)

Español (España)

Español (Estados Unidos)

Español (Guatemala)

Español (Honduras)

Español (Latinoamérica)

Español (México)

Español (Nicaragua)

Español (Panamá)

Español (Paraguay)

Español (Perú)

Español (Puerto Rico)

Español (República Dominicana)

Español (Uruguay)

Español (Venezuela)

Euskara

Filipino

Français

Galego

hrvatski

Isizulu

Íslenska

Italiano

Italiano (Italia)

Italiano (Svizzera)

Lietuvių

Magyar

Nederlands

Norsk (Bokmål)

Polski

Português (Brasil)

Português (Portugal)

Română

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Suomi

Svenska

Tiếng Việt

Türkçe

Ελληνικά

Български

Русский

Српски

Українська

עברית

العربية

(العربية (إسرائيل

(العربية (الأردن

(العربية (الإمارات

(العربية (البحرين

(العربية (الجزائر

(العربية (السعودية

(العربية (الكويت

(العربية (المغرب

(العربية (تونس

(العربية (عُمان

(العربية (فلسطين

(العربية (قطر

(العربية (لبنان

(العربية (مصر

فارسی

हिन्दी

ไทย

中文（中国）

中文（台灣）

中文（香港）

日本語

한국어

Explore

Explore

Web

Images

Drive

Create smarter documents

To see related information and images, try adding more content to your document

Learn more

Can't load Explore content

Retry

Dictionary

Search dictionary

Use the dictionary to find definitions or synonyms for a word.

Times New Roman

Alegreya

Amatic SC

Arial

Bree Serif

Calibri

Cambria

Comic Sans MS

Courier New

Georgia

Impact

Merriweather

Permanent Marker

Pinyon Script

Playfair Display

Proxima Nova

Roboto

Roboto Mono

Times New Roman

Trebuchet MS

Ultra

Varela Round

Verdana

More fonts...


	4. Chapter III, Morgan

div class="docs-butterbar-container"div class="docs-butterbar-wrap"div class="jfk-butterBar jfk-butterBar-shown jfk-butterBar-warning"JavaScript isn't enabled in your browser, so this file can't be opened. Enable and reload./div/divbr/div

samhorst99

Change

Samfan4 .

samhorst99

Privacy

My Account

Samfan4 .

samhorst99 (default)

All your Brand Accounts »

Add account

Sign out

Halo Fan Fiction story, Ghost Team

No other viewers

Comments

Share

File

Edit

View

Insert

Format

Tools

Table

Add-ons

Help

Accessibility

Debug

Last edit was 2 hours ago

See new changes

Normal text

Times New Roman

A

Image options...

Replace image...

More

Accessibility

Editing

To enable screen reader support, press Ctrl+Alt+Z To learn about keyboard shortcuts, press Ctrl+slash

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

Introduction

When, 5 Months after the battle of Reach

Setting-U.N.S.C. Infinity

Ghost team, Leader-Nathan James, 2nd-Kyle Morgan, 3rd-Jan Morgan, 4th-David

Greene, 5th-Jim Williams

Ghost team is a highly trained Spartan team. Used for Stealth missions. They all

have Wrath armor and active camo is built in to it. Nathan is a Spartan II, Kyle and

Jan are Spartan IV's, and David and Jim are Spartan III's.

Chapter I

(Ghost team on Pelican on route to investigate the planet Reach.

Commander(on com)- You are to investigate Reach for hostile activity, and then

report back, do not engage.

Nathan-Understood commander

Commander-good luck Ghost

(Their Pelican arrives at Reach, they head towards the north side of the planet. As

they draw closer, a Covenant assault corvette appears.)

Nathan-send a transmission to Infinity

Jan, there Jamming us

Kyle-bleeeep

(The Corvette opens fire, the Pelican is taking heavy damage. Ghost Jumps out

and boosts towards the Corvette. They find a window and blast through it, killing

several enemies.)

Nathan-our coms are jammed and they know we are on the ship, David?

David- There are several Spirits with slipspace capabilities we could use, Jan, you

still remember how to fly?

Jan-You bet I do, but how do we get there?

Kyle-we could activate our camo and sneak through the lines, thing is, the camo

only last for 3 minutes then has to recharge.

Nathan-of course, but if we can make it last long enough, we could fight the rest of

our way in.

Jim-Perfect!

(suddenly a few grunts 3 jackals and 1 Elite come in.)

Jan-Contact!

Nathan-Focus fire!

(The Spartans fire their weapons but Kyle jumps up and breaks the Elites neck,

dodging his Energy sword. Everyone stares in awe.)

Kyle-Focus, cmon let's go!

(Ghost runs through the corridors dodging Elites left and right. Their camo runs

out, finally arriving at the hanger.)

Jim-there it is

Jan-I've detected a slipspace activation in the ship.

Nathan-how long?

Jan-2 minutes

Kyle we'll never make it!

Daniel-oh yes we will, we have to!

(They blast their way through Grunts, Jackals, and Elites. The Spirit is right in

their path. Suddenly, sniper shoots Jim in the head a few times, killing him.

Daniel tries to retrieve him but only finds himself battling it out with Elites. Kyle,

Nathan, and Jan continue towards the ship. But Nathan is stopped and killed by

instant plasma fire.)

Jan-noooooo!

(they see Daniel Being sliced with energy swords.)

Kyle-Let's go!

(Jan takes the controls and fly off, just as the Corvette goes into slipspace)

Kyle-I'll contact Infinity so they know it's us, (on Com) Infinity, I got some good

news and some bad news.

Chapter II

Operator-Ghost Pelican you are clear for docking

(The Pelican lands and Kyle and Jan get out, Jun greets them.)

Jun-Welcome back Kyle, I'm sorry about the team.

Kyle-thank you sir

Commander-Jan, please go to your newly assigned quarters

Jan-yes sir

Commander-Jun, Kyle, come with me

(leads them onto the bridge)

Kyle-Sir, what is this about?

Commander-Chief and his crew are heading to east Africa.

Kyle-and?

Commander-and their path is blocked to the Covenant's main base their. I need

you to lead a strike to clear the path. Jun will go with you, so will your sister, Jan

Kyle-sorry, I can't most of my team is down, and I can't risk Janet. I promised I

would take care of her.

(walks away dramatically)

Commander-Haven't you heard Mr. Morgan, If the Covenant take the Ark they will

destroy the world. So where would you rather die? Here! Or fighting with honor!

(12 hours later)

(Kyle, Jan, and Jun prepare to head out on a Frigate. The Frigate launches and

enters slipspace. When they arrive at Earth they are greeted by a Covenant Assault

Corvette. It fires, shooting plasma left and right. But The frigate fires a MAC

round destroying it. The troops board the pelicans and 2 Sabres.)

Kyle-Ya'll ready for this!

Jun-Just say attack!

(they fly over the Covenant attack base. It has sheild turrets, an Army of Hunters,

Ghosts, and Plasma cannons.)

Jan-what exactly is the plan?

Kyle-We attack with a short bombing run, then crash the pelicans into it after

jumping out.

Jun-Sounds good to me.

Kyle(over coms)-Sabres can you cover us.

Pilot 1-Roger that.

(The Pelican fire missiles and bombs at the Covenant. Plasma turrets and cannons

fire back. The Sabres fire missiles, destroying the turrets. The Pelicans crash

blowing up the base. Jan doesn't jump well and falls into the fire.)

Kyle-NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(as they land)

Kyle-she was the only family I had left.

Jun-We can Mourn our dead later, we need to clear a path

Kyle-right

ODST-Let's load up and kick some beep

(Kyle leads the team in an attack, 200 Elites wait for them. They all fire weapons

and the Elites charge with energy swords. Kyle uses his knife to kill an Elite then

spins in a circle with 2 energy swords killing 50 of them. Jun and his group snipe

the heck out of the Elites. Kyle chucks a grenade and stabs as many as he can with

energy swords. Soon the Elites are wiped out and only Kyle, Jun, a Marine, and an

ODST remain.

Chapter III

(The team Goes into the base to infiltrate it and clear a path)

Johnson(over coms)-Morgan, when is that Bleep shield gonna be down, we need

that opening!

Kyle-We in the base right now sir, shouldn't take long

(Walking through the corridors, occasionally blasting Covenant)

Jun-Do you get that feeling when you feeling something's watching.

(suddenly a massive hunter charges at them. The Marine take the hit, and so does

the ODST. Jun and Kyle keep shooting at it, finally bringing it down with a blow

to the back)

Jun-that was close, and we lost two men.

Kyle-yeah but we are very close to the reactor core

4 of 6

Outline

Headings you add to the document will appear here.

Introduction

Chapter I

Chapter II

Chapter III

Changes by

Explore

Toggle screen reader support

Afrikaans

Azərbaycan

Bahasa Indonesia

Bahasa Melayu

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

Schweizer Hochdeutsch

Eesti

English (United Kingdom)

English (United States)

Español

Español (Latinoamérica)

Euskara

Filipino

Français

Français (Canada)

Galego

hrvatski

Isizulu

Íslenska

Italiano

Kiswahili

Latviešu

Lietuvių

Magyar

Malti

Nederlands

Norsk (Nynorsk)

Norsk (Bokmål)

Polski

Português (Brasil)

Português (Portugal)

Română

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Suomi

Svenska

Tiếng Việt

Türkçe

беларуская

Български

Қазақ

Монгол

Русский

Српски

Українська

Ελληνικά

հայերեն

עברית

اردو

العربية

فارسی

नेपाली

मराठी

हिन्दी

বাংলা

ਪੰਜਾਬੀ

ગુજરાતી

தமிழ்

తెలుగు

ಕನ್ನಡ

മലയാളം

සිංහල

ไทย

ລາວ

ქართულად

አማርኛ

ខ្មែរ

中文（中国）

中文（台灣）

中文（香港）

日本語

한국어

Export options disabled...

Share...

New►

Open...Ctrl+O

Rename...

Edit description...(Y)Ctrl+Shift+E

Make a copy...

Move to...

Make available offline

Move to trash

See revision historyCtrl+Alt+Shift+H

Language►

Download as►

Publish to the web...

Email collaborators...

Email as attachment...

Document details...(B)

Page setup...

Print preview

PrintCtrl+P

Export options disabled...

UndoCtrl+Z

RedoCtrl+Y

CutCtrl+X

CopyCtrl+C

PasteCtrl+V

Paste without formattingCtrl+Shift+V

Web clipboard►

Select allCtrl+A

Select noneCtrl+Shift+A

Find and replace...Ctrl+H

Print layout

Mode►

Show ruler

Show equation toolbar

Show spelling suggestions

Compact controlsCtrl+Shift+F

Full screen

Image...

Link...Ctrl+K

Equation...

Drawing...

Chart(Q)►

Table►

CommentCtrl+Alt+M

FootnoteCtrl+Alt+F

Special characters...

Horizontal line

Page number►

Page count

Page breakCtrl+Enter

Column break

HeaderCtrl+Alt+O Ctrl+Alt+H

FooterCtrl+Alt+O Ctrl+Alt+F

Bookmark

Table of contents►

Left-to-right text

Right-to-left text

BoldCtrl+B

ItalicCtrl+I

UnderlineCtrl+U

StrikethroughAlt+Shift+5

SuperscriptCtrl+.

SubscriptCtrl+,

Font size►

Paragraph styles►

Align►

Line spacing►

Columns►

Lists►

Capitalization(1)►

Clear formattingCtrl+\

Borders & lines(Q)►

Crop image

Image options...(J)

Replace image...(Z)

Reset image(F)

Alt text...Ctrl+Alt+Y

Spelling...

ExploreCtrl+Alt+Shift+I

DefineCtrl+Shift+Y

Document outlineCtrl+Alt+A Ctrl+Alt+H

Word countCtrl+Shift+C

Voice typing...Ctrl+Shift+S

Keep notepad

Translate document...

Script editor...

Preferences...

Personal dictionary...

Analytics...(Z)

Insert table►

Insert row above

Insert row below

Insert column left

Insert column right

Delete row

Delete column

Delete table

Distribute rows(F)

Distribute columns(G)

Merge cells

Unmerge cells

Table properties...

Do more with Docs

Looking for even more Docs features? Get a few add-ons.

Get add-ons...

Manage add-ons...

Docs Help

Report a problem

Report abuse/copyright

Keyboard shortcutsCtrl+/

Speak►

Edits►

Comments►

Footnote►

Headings►

Graphics►

List►

Link►

Table►

Misspelling►

Formatting►

Settings►

Single

1.15

1.5

Double

Custom

Add space before paragraph

Add space after paragraph

Custom spacing...

1pt

2pt

3pt

4pt

8pt

12pt

16pt

24pt

0pt

0.5pt

0.75pt

1pt

1.5pt

2.25pt

3pt

4.5pt

6pt

Apply 'Normal text'Ctrl+Alt+0

Update 'Normal text' to match

Apply 'Title'

Update 'Title' to match

Apply 'Subtitle'

Update 'Subtitle' to match

Apply 'Heading 1'Ctrl+Alt+1

Update 'Heading 1' to match

Apply 'Heading 2'Ctrl+Alt+2

Update 'Heading 2' to match

Apply 'Heading 3'Ctrl+Alt+3

Update 'Heading 3' to match

Apply 'Heading 4'Ctrl+Alt+4

Update 'Heading 4' to match

Apply 'Heading 5'Ctrl+Alt+5

Update 'Heading 5' to match

Apply 'Heading 6'Ctrl+Alt+6

Update 'Heading 6' to match

Save as my default styles

Use my default styles

Reset styles

Nothing to copy

Clear all items

Web clipboard help

Private to only me

(1) Samfan4

Why are some users anonymous? Learn more

Image Options

Recolor

No Recolor

Adjustments

Transparency

Brightness

Contrast

Reset

Editing

Edit document directly

Suggesting

Edits become suggestions

Viewing

Read or print final document

Afrikaans

Bahasa Indonesia

Bahasa Melayu

Català

Čeština

Dansk

Deutsch

English (Australia)

English (Canada)

English (India)

English (Ireland)

English (New Zealand)

English (Philippines)

English (South Africa)

English (United Kingdom)

English (United States)

Español

Español (Argentina)

Español (Bolivia)

Español (Chile)

Español (Colombia)

Español (Costa Rica)

Español (Ecuador)

Español (El Salvador)

Español (España)

Español (Estados Unidos)

Español (Guatemala)

Español (Honduras)

Español (Latinoamérica)

Español (México)

Español (Nicaragua)

Español (Panamá)

Español (Paraguay)

Español (Perú)

Español (Puerto Rico)

Español (República Dominicana)

Español (Uruguay)

Español (Venezuela)

Euskara

Filipino

Français

Galego

hrvatski

Isizulu

Íslenska

Italiano

Italiano (Italia)

Italiano (Svizzera)

Lietuvių

Magyar

Nederlands

Norsk (Bokmål)

Polski

Português (Brasil)

Português (Portugal)

Română

Slovenčina

Slovenščina

Suomi

Svenska

Tiếng Việt

Türkçe

Ελληνικά

Български

Русский

Српски

Українська

עברית

العربية

(العربية (إسرائيل

(العربية (الأردن

(العربية (الإمارات

(العربية (البحرين

(العربية (الجزائر

(العربية (السعودية

(العربية (الكويت

(العربية (المغرب

(العربية (تونس

(العربية (عُمان

(العربية (فلسطين

(العربية (قطر

(العربية (لبنان

(العربية (مصر

فارسی

हिन्दी

ไทย

中文（中国）

中文（台灣）

中文（香港）

日本語

한국어

Explore

Explore

Web

Images

Drive

Create smarter documents

To see related information and images, try adding more content to your document

Learn more

Can't load Explore content

Retry

Dictionary

Search dictionary

Use the dictionary to find definitions or synonyms for a word.

Times New Roman

Alegreya

Amatic SC

Arial

Bree Serif

Calibri

Cambria

Comic Sans MS

Courier New

Georgia

Impact

Merriweather

Permanent Marker

Pinyon Script

Playfair Display

Proxima Nova

Roboto

Roboto Mono

Times New Roman

Trebuchet MS

Ultra

Varela Round

Verdana

More fonts...


End file.
